Resident Evil: Blood Of Vengeance
Plot Storyline For the first time ever in Resident Evil history, The four all time fans most favorite characters known as Claire Redfield, Jill Valentine, Barry Burton & Rebecca Chambers has return and teaming up together to finish this horrible incident known as “Bio-Terrorist” that has been occurs in Ozwell E. Spencers's secret island that has been found and kept for so many years ago way before the Mansion incident. Resident Evil: Blood Of Vengeance will be taking place at the same time during Resident Evil 6 occurs but in different regions. In a year of 2013, The "Fallen Angel" project was found in an ancient island which was builed by the late founder of the Umbrella Coorperation, Ozwell E. Spencer, that secretly located in in the western part of the North Atlantic Ocean where a number of aircraft and ships are said to have disappeared under mysterious circumstances. The exact location is in the middle of the "Bermuda Triangle" which covered by the huge foggy around the island itself. It is reveal that the ancient island is the last remaining facility of Umbrella's North Atlactic Ocean. Still in development. Characters Main Characters *Claire Redfield Claire Redfield, 34 years old lady who fought alongside with the infamous special agent who was hired by the U.S President, Leon S. Kennedy for many years and she is now a current member of the human rights organization, Terra Save. She is the younger sister of B.S.A.A. operative and former S.T.A.R.S. member Chris Redfield. Claire serves as the 2 main antagonist along with Jill Valentine. *Jill Valentine Jill Valentine, 39 years old lady who has a close relationship with Chris Redfield for so many years, who is now an American Special Operations Agent (SOA) of the Bioterrorism Security Assessment Alliance, of which she is a co-founder and one of the original eleven members, making her a respected and high ranking operative of the organization. Jill serves as the 2 main antagonist along with Claire Redfield. *Barry Burton Barry Burton, a man who works in the private military forces known as "Global Howling Troops" (GHT). 53 years old who once fought against these cannibals incidents alongside with Chris Redfield and Jill Valentine during the Mansion incident many years ago. He was sent by the General Hopkins from GHT to wipe out all the unknown group of terrorist in the secret island of Ozwell E Spencer and rescue the young girl known as "Rebecca Chambers". Barry serves as one of the antagonist in the game. *Rebecca Chambers Rebecca Chambers, 33 years old young girl who has been caught and handcuffed by the unknown group of terrorists and place her in the tormented jail along with the other survivors. However, her own mission is to find her old partner, Billy Coen who has been missing around this secret island ever since many years ago and she believes that Billy Coen is definitely around this deadly island somewhere. Rebecca serves as one of the antagonist in the game. *Billy Coen Billy Coen, 41 years old young man who was found alive fighting with Hermit in Spencer's secret island by Rebecca Chambers alongside with Barry Burton but was forced to separate with Rebecca and Barry for some reasons. How did Billy got involve in this terrific incident is unknown, still. It reveals that Billy is fighting aloside with his new partner, known as HUNK. He was once an U.S. Marine Corps Second Lieutenant-turned death-row inmate that escaped into the Arklay Mountains after the military transport vehicle escorting him was forced off the road by a pack of Cerberus. Billy has return in action but was attacked by an unknown group of terrorist that has been infected by an unidentified virus which was spread out by Christopher E. Spencer himself. *HUNK HUNK, unknown of age, but assuming that his age is around 50's judging by his appearance and voice, who is now fighting alongside Billy Coen and working with an unknown organization. Nothing much information about him as of now, but he is cold, silent and devoid of emotion. He is still a ruthless operative as ever. Supporting Characters *Captain George *Officer Adam *Augustine *Merchant The Villains *Christopher E. Spencer Christopher E. Spencer, the one and only son of the founder of the Umbrella corporation, Ozwell E. Spencer who had been brutally killed by the infamous bioterrorist, Albert Wesker. Christopher, a young cold-blooded man who serves as the main antagonist of the series. He who seeks revenge upon Wesker for killing his beloved father and swear upon himself that he will fulfill his father's dreams and wishes to come true. However, it is too late for him to kill Wesker anytime from now because he has been told that Wesker is declared "Dead". Christopher's heart became filled with hatred and he vowed to exterminate Wesker's family and plan in revenge. After knowing about Wesker's death, he decided himself to take over his father's throne and rule anything that he wish to take control. For some reasons, he loves to keep birds as his pets in his secret lab. Ironically, Christopher heard about the incident happening at the same time in China, however, he has no interest of knowing Derek C. Simmons' plan whatsoever and in search of the mercenary, Jake Muller. *The 4 Supreme Virus - Aquarious The Laughter Location: Sewer One of the 4 Ozwell E. Spencer's ultimate creation by using A-Virus aka "Aquarious". - Balbius The Agony Location: Jungle One of the 4 Ozwell E. Spencer's ultimate creation by using B-Virus aka "Balbius". - Nemesis The Outrage Location: Town One of the 4 Ozwell E. Spencer's ultimate creation by using N-Virus aka "Nemesis". - Tyrant The Wrath Location: Lab The Leader of all of the 4 Ozwell E. Spencer's ultimate creations by using T-Virus aka "Tyrant". Category:Resident Evil